rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
FlyingYamaski
FlyingYamaski was a kiddo OT'er who posted from April 2015 to the last days of the forum, though becoming increasingly inactive as time went on, he practically quit when the forums were deleted. He is now removed from the OT discord server because he wanted to focus on other things. Nowadays he's gone into a bit of a Green Man phase, where he mainly resides today, mostly because he views everyone there as people with personality, which most OT'ers don't have, he regrets his OT phase and wishes he'd agree with the Green Men and he wishes he didn't give away so much info about himself. The Beginning FlyingYamaski was just a child who was told about ROBLOX by a kid in a class higher up than his, he was interested but his father said the computer (a Windows Vista computer) probably couldn't handle it, so he just forgot about it, until he watched Quackity, now Yamaski's not so big of a fan of Quackity but back then he watched his videos a lot, so he checked on Google Play to see if ROBLOX was there, and it was. After stalling on what to pick for a while, he chose the name FlyingYamaski and began playing. He wasn't much, just your typical player, he made some Youtube videos but that was about it, he was playing Work at a Pizza place when he experienced something negative, someone told him to get off the stage! He decided to go on the forums, and, theoretically, should of posted it on All Things ROBLOX or even ROBLOX talk, but he opened the gateways to a huge OT career. The Start of a Journey He made his first post complaining of this troglodyte and got trolled for it, he made a second post complaining about the people who trolled him Epic Style and he got trolled again, for some odd reason, he never left. he just stayed, a start of a new addiction you might say, but he was making the rounds as not too bad of an OT'er, what turned from Dank Meymeys turned into Sports and then back again, he was a guy who liked sports, which stays with him to this very day. He kept posting and posting until he started to reach the thousands, and soon, he was becoming a popular OT'er in a way, most people liked him (most by the way, not all) and I guess he was making good posts? After the Bang July 27th hit with surprise, he slept through most of it and when he woke up and checked ROBLOX, OT was gone, with no good reason to go to ROBLOX, he quickly became inactive, he didn't post much in RN&D and spent most of his time on the ROBLOX OT Discord server, owned by Boring, which he tolerated for a while. An incident with DrForce just sparked a quick reason to leave (it wasn't his fault, Yamaski didn't want OT distracting me and I'd rather leave then become inactive), he was there but pretty inactive on his own OT Building Commune, but then found a little community he could join, the Green Man Group discord. He was on there already, but when it closed and went to a new server, he became one of the more active posters there, he supports the movement with passion it seems, but they won't give him Robux to buy the shirts (Grr...) so he has no merch, he does wear a Green Man Group sad boys t-shirt to make up for it though. So yeah, he's doing fine. Fun Facts * He has a Berner chow-Duck Tolling Retriever mix named Willow and used to have an Orange Tabby named Hammy, he died from an allergic reaction to painkillers though. * He currently resides in Saint John, NB. Something he makes very clear if you've been on the OT server before. * He has a Genesis, a (broken) SNES, a (missing) Game Boy Color, a PS2, a Gamecube, a Wii, a (broken) Wii U, and 2 XBOX 360's, and now an Xbox One and a SNES Classic. * He's hacked both his Wii and PSP for the sake of getting use out of it * He's now a converted Green Man * His twitter is the same as his username, go hit him up or something idk